Daddy's litle girl
by saphire dancer
Summary: Future fic...Danny and Grace...one shot thing!


*****I have had this idea for a while...I don't know if it is any good or not, but oh well! This is supposed to be from Danny's POV. I tried to think about what it must have been like for my dad when me and my sisters got married! Please read nad review! This is a one shot thing! Hope you enjoy! Love to all! :)********************************

All Danny could do was stare at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

How could this beautiful woman be his "Monkey", his Grace? She had grown up so fast. And now, here she was, getting married.

His mind went back to the day that 2 words changed his life forever. "I'm pregnant" Rachel had said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. He knew from that moment on he would do anything necessary to protect that baby. And when they found out it was a girl, he knew he would die before he let someone hurt his precious little girl.

The day she was born had been a particularly eventful day. That was the day he and his team took down one of the most notorious drug dealers in all of New Jersey. He had just put the perp in the car when his cell phone rang. It was Rachel. She was in labor and he needed to get to the hospital! After what seemed like days when in reality it was only hours, he was finally able to meet his baby girl. He had cried, unabashedly, when the nurse handed her to him. This tiny, wiggly bundle was placed in his arms. He had reached in the blanket to count her little fingers and she immediately wrapped her tiny hand around his pinky. He felt like she was hanging on for dear life. He gently kissed the top of her soft head and then handed her to Rachel. The nurse was more than happy to snap a few family photos. He carries one in his wallet, still to this day.

He and Rachel had decided on the name Grace, after his grandmother who had been a big part of his life until she past away earlier that year. Danny thought back to how touched his mother had been about her name and how delighted she was to finally have a granddaughter. His sisters had both had boys, but his was the first girl. She had been spoiled from the moment she was born.

The first year had been hard on all of them. Grace was colicky. Then she had her days and nights turned around. He and Rachel never had any time together. If he wasn't working he was watching after Grace and letting Rachel sleep. Then the second year had been the year of fighting. All he and Rachel had done was fight over stupid little things. Then the third year was the divorce. He thought he would loose his mind. He couldn't stand being away from Grace. She was his safe harbor from the storm. He spent all of his free time with her. Then Rachel met Stan, and they got married, and moved his Grace to Hawaii. So then he moved 5000 miles, away from everyone he knew, just to be close to his daughter. He used to call this place a "pineapple infested hellhole", but he had grown to know it as 'home' in recent years.

He thought he would die when Grace started to date. He wanted to tell every boy that looked at her that if they hurt her or touched her in any way he would shoot them. But he restrained himself. The first time her heart got broken, he held her and let her cry it all out. Then he took her for ice cream. Ice cream always seemed to make him feel better when he was hurting. It seemed to make her feel somewhat better too.

When she went to college, he missed her terribly, even though she was only a short flight away. There she met Jason.

He liked Jason. He knew he was good man and would take care of his "Monkey". If he didn't, Jason knew what would happen! When Jason had asked if he could marry Grace, he felt like he was loosing his baby girl forever. It had taken Rachel to talk him down, and make him realize that Grace and Jason loved each other, and that they wouldn't be loosing their daughter. Even though they had been divorced for many years, Rachel still knew him better than anybody, with the exception of his partner and best friend, Steve.

Now here he stood watching his ex-wife help their daughter put the finishing touches on her make-up and fluff out the train on her dress. As Grace turned to him, she smiled and asked "Do I look ok Daddy?". He smiled and nodded. He offered his precious baby girl his arm and took a deep breath. As the first strands of the wedding march began, he felt his heart leap into his throat. He looked at Grace. She nodded and they began their short walk down the aisle. When they got to the alter, he lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and whispered "Remember, Danno loves you."


End file.
